Kept At Times Ideal Essence
by Canon's Son
Summary: A poem that is extremely generic, but can relate to anything and anyone who believes they have love in there life. One-Shot


You meet her

You don't expect anything from it. You meet a new friend, the usual, you never really see anything happening from then on. You aren't close with her, you just met. You talk to her often because you like her personality. She makes you laugh because you have something in common. It feels great to have a new friend.

You befriend her

You guys turn out to have more in common then you originally thought, and it makes you smile more then ever to see her happy. You talk to her everyday and share what your day was like. Although, she shows not to be very open with her opinions. You start to think you are just another one of her friends, no big deal. You feel like you are just one part of her day she just says hello to.

You argue with her

You guys find things that you don't agree on. Like which type of shows are the best, or how the plot is. You guys argue to the point where you think she gets mad at you and she refuses to speak to you. And you begin to worry, worry that you did something wrong. She then laughs and says that she is just kidding about being mad, and you laugh too. But then you begin to think about why you cared so much. Why did you care so much if she was mad or not? She is just one of your friends right? You shouldn't care that much. But then you realize you do care that much, and feel like its a little too much.

You understand her

You talk to her about your problems one day, and she talks about hers. Granted it was with another one of your friends, and you just happened to be there, but she didn't mind you finding out about her past. Finding out why she is so tough and independent,, and finding out she has trust issues. You then begin to wonder if you are worthy of her trust. She never tells you that you aren't. but you still don't know. But you do know that you can trust her, forever hoping she can trust you.

You protect her

You vow to it. Even though she says she doesn't want to be in debt to anyone and tells you not to protect her, you still do. You do it for reasons you yourself still can't fully understand. Why do you? Because you care for her well being. Because you want to make sure that everyday she breathes, that its the best day ever. And even though you know that may not happen sometimes, you try. You truly try. You want to make sure no one ever hurts this girl like in her past. Never again. It will kill you if it does. Even more if you are the cause.

You feel strange around her

You uncontrollably smile whenever she walks into a room. You melt every time you she her smile. You tease her and she teases you back, and you love it. She tells you little information about her, and you write down every word. You freeze every rare occasion she hugs you. You feel powered just talking to her, making it easy to get through the day. And her laugh, her wonderful, wonderful laugh, makes you feel like you did something right. You don't know what these feelings mean. You think you're just sick or something. You go home and try to figure out these feelings. You don't know what's going on. But then...

You realize

You realize why you tries so hard everyday to make sure she is happy with you. You realize why you spend hours everyday just thinking about her. You realize why every time she gets mad at you, you try your hardest to fix it. You realize why you protect her from other guys, and prevent them from touching her. you realize why she is the highlight of your day, or make you smile even while doing nothing, or makes you melt when she smiles, or make you the happiest man in the world when she laughs/ You realize it, and you try to deny it. You try to deny it to avoid being hurt again, or to ruin your friendship that took a long route to get to its point.

But you can't deny it.

Because you love her.

You never thought it would ever happen to you, you never thought it would be this girl, but it is this girl. It's this girl that you try so hard to protect, because the idea of her being with any other guy completely kills you. And you vow to save her till the end. Because when you can finally build the courage to say I love you, you can reach someone to feel complete.

You hide it

You are afraid of ultimate rejection. You realize you love her, but do nothing about it. What can you do? She doesn't love you back, you know that for a fact. But you want to be with her so much, it's hard for you to contain it. She is getting suspicious. You think that maybe you should tell her. Maybe she will feel the same way. Maybe not.

You show it.

You show it in everything you do. You talk to her, you laugh for her, you care about her. You make her a poem, and a song, but you never show it to her, scared of what she will think. But then you accidentally find out about what you wrote. About how much you love her eyes, her laugh, her in entirety. You turn the other way, scared to death that she will punch you, or run away, or give you the "I'm sorry" speech. But you swallow all of your courage and turn around. And you see something you never thought would happen.

She stares at the poem, not saying a word.

You freak out.

"I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to see that! Don't hate me okay?!" She looks at you and you stop. You then notice something. She's smiling. And is that...tears? Certainly not. It couldn't be. A friend see's her reaction and looks at her and the poem. The friend then asks, "Are you about to cry?" She turns and says, "...maybe." She just looks at you and smiles, not saying a word. You look at her and wait for an opinion, unaware you got one.

You exit the room, still wondering her reaction, until she take you by the arm. Just looking ahead, not saying anything, but she takes you by the arm. You looked shocked, but then found out that she feels the same way. She really does. You tried and succeeded. And that it what you always need when it comes to love. The courage to try.


End file.
